Forum:Further naming convention discussion
Series article names. I've noticed that some of our articles about The Hardy Boys series use the series' full name, while others use a shortened/fan made name. For example articles such as Original, Casefiles, and Undercover Brothers all use shortened names while others such as Nancy Drew and the Hardy boys Be a Detective Mystery Story use their full name. I suggest we fix this inconsistency by making it a policy to either use all full names or all shortened names. The shortened names would be: *Original *Digest (fan made name) **Super Sleuths! **Be a Detective *Casefiles **SuperMystery '88 (fan made name) **Ultra Thriller *Undercover Brothers **Graphic Novel **Undercover Brothers Super Mystery **Super Mystery '07 (fan made name) The full official names would be: *The Hardy Boys (Original) *The Hardy Boys (Digest) **Nancy Drew and the hardy Boys Super Sleuths! **Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Be a Detective Mystery Story *The Hardy Boys Casefiles **Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery **Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller *The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers **The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel **The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery **Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery At first I thought the shortened names would be best but I'm now in favor of the full names because A) they are the official names, B) the crossovers aren't just Hardy boys series so should mention the co-star somewhere in the title, and C) so readers may not even know of some the fan made names which we would have to use with the shortened names for clarity sake. Of course, f we do change the names to the full ones, pages would still be accessible at the original article name, through a redirect. WHLfan (talk to me!) 20:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I agree. I'm in favour of full names with relevant redirects. Although in some cases it's questionable what the official title of the series is. For example, I can find "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" written on all of my Original series books. On the backs of all the American editions and on the frontispiece of all books, even the UK ones. It also tends to appear above lists of books in the series which makes me think it might be a more "official" title than just "The Hardy Boys" - which we add "(Original)" to just to differentiate it from the Digests. Is there anything similar to this on the Digest books? Perhaps "The Hardy Boys (Original)" should just be kept as a redirect? Paul Hassett 22:14, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Yes, there is some confusion there, with the official name of the Original series. But it does just say "The Hardy Boys" on the covers. And when a conflict like this arises I think we should go with the most commonly used name, which, in this case would be "The Hardy Boys" not "The Hardy Boys Mystery Story". That's how I see it anyway. WHLfan (talk to me!) 22:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I take your point that both names are valid but in general I'd be wary of letting common use dictate article titles. For example, hardly anyone ever calls Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace by its full title but Wookiepedia has an article with that title and multiple redirects from names like The Phantom Menace, Episode I etc. In any case, it seems that "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" won't avoid confusion as it can refer to the digest series too. Look at the wikipedia page for The Hardy Boys where they are referred to as "The (original) Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" and "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories ("Digests")". You can even see it on the copyright page of the last-ever digest, Motocross Madness at Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/reader/0689873654/ref=sib_dp_pt#reader-link. Perhaps a disambiguation page called "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" with a little note explaining how it's an official alternative title for "The Hardy Boys" and a couple of links to whatever we end up calling the Original and Digest articles? Oh, and going with the new naming convention already decided, wouldn't it be *The Hardy Boys (Original series) rather than *The Hardy Boys (Original) ? Sorry if I'm sounding contrary again :D Paul Hassett 09:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Point taken. And you have to remember that the original and Digest series are actually one in the same. Example, Motercross Maddness is always referred to as book #190, but is actually only the 132nd Digest. I'm the one who added the "The (original) Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" and "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories ("Digests")" mentions, so I myself have been back and forth on what the official name of the Original/Digest series is. I think what we need to do is figure out weather "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" is the full version of the series name, or if it's just an alternate name to "The Hardy Boys". If "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" is the full name I think we should name the article(s) that, but if "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" is just an alternate name I think we should go with the more common of the two official names, which would be "The Hardy Boys". That's my opinion, I think we should get others' thoughts before we make anything a policy, though. "Perhaps a disambiguation page called "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" with a little note explaining how it's an official alternative title for "The Hardy Boys" and a couple of links to whatever we end up calling the Original and Digest articles? Oh, and going with the new naming convention already decided, wouldn't it be ''*The Hardy Boys (Original series)" A disambig page would be a good idea, and yes you are correct on the series name. WHLfan (talk to me!) 15:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Well, I think we'll just go ahead with with "The Hardy Boys" over "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories", if no one can give us any solid evidence to what the official name is. If someone can however, I'd really appreciate it. WHLfan (talk to me!) 04:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Well, I think every one has had plenty of time to weigh in on this, so I think we'll go ahead with: *The Hardy Boys (Original series) *The Hardy Boys (Digest series) **Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! **Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Be a Detective Mystery Story *The Hardy Boys Casefiles **Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery **Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller *The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers **The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel **The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Super Mystery **Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Mystery Any objections, you can still post them here but for now, the above is the name set we'll be going with. WHLfan (talk to me!) 04:12, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- For the Mystery Stories, have you guys looked at the "Official" Titles that Simon & Schuster and Grosset & Dunlap have agreed upon, as per the 1987 printings on the series list page that is just before the copyright page? In the Grosset & Dunlap books, the series name is "The Original Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" (the "Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" part is in BOLD, while the Original is not), while the books published by Simon & Schuster since 1987 say, on the same page, "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories". Of course any Grosset & Dunlap book from before 1987 say "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories". So, overall the Official name is "The Hardy Boys Mystery Stories" for the Grosset & Dunlap and Simon & Schuster sections of the series. Tomswift2002 20:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC)